starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Comandante clon/Leyendas
thumb|200px|El comandante clon [[CT-65/91-6210|Deviss en armadura Fase II.]] Los soldados clon comandantes eran soldados clon criados en Kamino para el rol de líderes en el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Dirigían regimientos de 2,304 soldados clon en batalla. Cada legión de soldados clon tenía sólo un comandante clon mayor. Sin embargo, a veces regimientos y batallones más pequeños eran dirigidos por comandantes clon, como el comandante Cody, que dirigió el 212vo. Batallón de Ataque. Cuando los Jedi necesitaban un grupo de soldados clon, sin importar su tamaño, un soldado clon usualmente se unía al grupo para asistir a los Generales Jedi. Entrenamiento de los comandantes Los comandantes clon recibían entrenamiento desarrollado para cubrir sus roles avanzados, y también eran criados con capacidades extras de autonomía, pensamiento táctico y coordinación. En combate, a menudo eran asignados a centros de mando en el campo, pero participaban con sus compañeros clones en combate si la situación lo requería. Entrenamiento de los ARCs Después del éxito con los Comandos de Reconocimiento Avanzado, algunos ARCs, como Alpha-17, regresaron a Kamino para entrenar a los comandantes clon con habilidades ARC, incrementando así la independencia de los comandantes. Después de que los comandantes eran adiestrados, se ganaban el título de "comandante ARC", y regresaban a su legión para entrenar a sus mejores clones y asistentes en sus nuevas habilidades. Este entrenamiento nuevo e independiente ocasionó personalidades distintas entre los comandantes. Personalización Al inicio de las Guerras Clon, los oficiales clon se distinguían por marcas amarillas en su armadura y cascos. Los comandantes ARC recién entrenados con frecuencia añadían más elementos a su armadura, como las kamas y hombreras de los soldados ARC. Los comandantes también agregaban otros periféricos, como macrobinoculares o las placas en la mejilla del comandante Bacara. Algunos comandantes permitían que sus mejores tropas también vistieran armadura ARC. Comandantes clon notables thumb|250px|Un [[Soldado clon/Leyendas|soldado clon comandante en Fase I.]] *"Bow" *CC-1004 "Gree" *CC-1119 "Appo" *CC-1138 "Bacara" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-4477 "Thire" *CC-5052 "Bly" *CC-8826 "Neyo" *CR57 *CRC-09/571 *CT-65/91-6210 "Deviss" *CC-3388/0021 "Levet" *CT-55/11-9009 "Jag" (después degradado a capitán) *"Davijaan" u "Odd Ball" *"Faie" *"Gett" *[[Comandante clon del Impavid|Comandante clon del Impavid]] *"Jenks" *"Keller" *"Salvo" *Soldado clon comandante de Tsui Choi *"Vill" *"Fox" *ARC-77/"fordo" *Fil *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *- Star Wars Wiki CC-1993 "Jet" Entre bastidores En Star Wars: Battlefront II, los comandantes clon se muestran como Marines Galácticos con una ametralladora montada en el hombro y un droide de reconocimiento. Apariciones *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Out Foxed'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * *''The Droid Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' }} Apariciones no canon *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' Fuentes * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' Véase también *Comandante clon mariscal *Comandante clon de regimiento *Comandante clon mayor *Comandante Stormtrooper Notas y referencias Categoría:Variantes de soldados clon